particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalopia
History Archive Foundation (2698) With the arrival of immigrant Kalopians in Wantuni (check first bullet below), new ideas were born that were about to shape the history of these lands. The first wave of Kalopian tendencies that appeared in the Republic of Wantuni can be approximately marked around 2620-2670. However, these attempts to resurrect the Kalopian civilization in the sinful land of Wantuni failed due to lack of organization. Nevertheless, with the arrival of the old aristocratic class of medieval ages, Kalopia was soon to witness the light of Terra. The new Kalopian movement was mainly led by Nileas Metaxas and Aristotelis Sophus, who were soon to be declared as the offsprings of the old royal line of Kalopian rule, back in the ages before the establishment of tribal dominion (read further below). The leaders of the new wave used to gather in the Metaxas Center, a sexual entertainment cafe, which now is the official building of the Kalopian Parliament, otherwise known as the Koinoboulio. With the help of a relatively young businessman, who arrived from northern Terra to manage his father's corporation, Kalopian supporter parties received the necessary financial aid to spread the ideas all over Wantuni. Leading all the campaigns was the same businessman, who soon became the founder of the Kalopian Regime Coalition, Pornidious Aristocrat, a man who was the birth mark of New Kalopia. After the first elections, since the arrival of the second Kalopian wave, the legislative assembly was finally consisted, in her super-majority, by Kalopian parties. Constitutional reforms followed, radically transforming Wantuni. Liberalism reached its highest peak, with that period being marked by an intense sexual liberation feeling. The gay couple Nileas Metaxas and Aristotelis Sophus, keepers of the old aristocratic line, were crowned Fabulous Queens of the newly created Aristokratiki Basileia of Kalopia in February 2698. It was named Aristocrat Year, in memory of the man who signed the constitutional document. The new government was formed by Kalopian supporters and was named Queens Government, led by Pornidious Aristocrat. Radical reforms continued to be issued to the parliament, and soon Wantuni represented only the past. However, the liberal opposition continued to remain a hindrance in front of Aristocrat's plans. The rest political parties soon became incorporated with the Kalopian Regime Coalition and only Pornidious was left to mark the new age of Kalopia. The Quasi-Libertarian Party was the liberal supporter of Wantuni traditions in the political stage of Kalopia. These two colossal parties, together shaped the events of the ages of New Kalopia, marked by the acts and actions of Pornidious Aristocrat himself. Read below (chapters 1.2/1.3). *''The Independent Republic of Wantuni was established several centuries before the creation of Kalopia within the same borders. Before the constitutional reforms, Wantuni was a land that had forgotten the traditions of its Kalopian past. For detailed information about the subject, read chapter (1.1.4).'' Kalopian Immigration History For countless centuries Kalopians have lived in exile, away from their beloved land in South Majatra. However, the patriotic emotion was enhanced after the beginning of the 27th century, when a political turmoil seemed to appear in the international world. Those who could afford traveling and settling in Wantuni did so in the first decades of the 27th century. Most were seeking a better life, being the ancestors of farmers and workers from southern Kalopia, back in the old days. Despite the fact that there was indeed a huge immigration wave during the 5th decade of the 27th century, Wantuni, as bureaucratic papers show, had a wide range of Kalopian families, from royalties and business people to farmers and a various kind of workers in southern Wantuni. It wasn't until the appearance of the Maximilians from Kafuristan that the meaning Kalopia became a cause and ideal for many politicians that soon took hold of the political grip of Wantuni. The majority of the Kalopian urban class usually came from places like Kundrati or Kazulia, with the cream of them having routes in Kafuristan and its oil industry. The clearest example is Theodoros Aristocrat, the man behind Kalopia's trading and insurance web, whose first company used to be part of the Kafuri Financial Group of the Maximilians from Kafuristan. Milliard's port was basically flooded with Kalopian immigrants, mainly representing the lower classes of society. These people supported the uprising political wave of Kalopian tendencies, which was almost entirely backed up by urban class Kalopians who had already settled in the northern cities of Wantuni. Several attempts were made to transform Wantuni and establish the new majority, but opposition was harsher and ultimately the movement failed. The political parties that supported the new Kalopian wave collapsed and soon enough, the Kalopian people forgot their main goals and ideals and became part of the ordinary, daily life of Wantuni. But the end of Kalopian immigration did not come. Although legislation and measures were once again amended for the sake of Wantuni, the urban class did not rest in peace. More connections were made and in 2687, the Kalopian Regime Coalition emerged, led by Pornidious Aristocrat, the son of the wealthiest businessman in Kalopia, Theodoros Aristocrat. Shortly later more parties appeared, clearly supporting the old Kalopian tendencies, prepared to transform Wantuni forever. They formed the opposition and using Nileas Metaxas and Aristotelis Sophus as the icons of modern Kalopian tradition, they won the hearts of the sleeping souls. The birth of Kalopia was a reality. The final constitutional reform that would declare the creation of the Kalopian Kingdom was cheered by the whole population. A fresh start was made for the rattling land of ancient times. After the completion of the initial plan of Kalopian establishment and rule, the Kalopian Regime Coalition continued their efforts to extend the call for immigration throughout Terra. The leaders of the Kalopian stage called for all their brothers and sisters to return to their homeland. The result of this quite expensive project that lasted for several years was the sudden rise in population numbers. Kalopia had almost reached 400 million citizens. *''Theodoros Aristocrat was the most important businessman for the Kalopian world, while his family continued to maintain his massive fortune, even after the time of the Queens Monarchy. Pornidious Aristocrat later expanded the family's property , even by illegal means which were uncovered later after his death, but the colossal group still managed to survive for limitless years to come. The Aristocrats until today continue to represent the backbone of the Kalopian economy, despite the establishment of a now defunct socialist government (1.2 / 1.3). For further details visit the Ministry of Finance or the Kalopian Regime Coalition's article for information on the Aristocrat family.'' Royal Line Ancient Kalopian Ages Great Colonizations Golden Age Tribal Dominion Wantuni Summary (Before 2698) (2698 - 2732) Queens Monarchy New Kalopia (2732 - Today) Virginatos Rule (2737 - 2739) International Affiliations Palinbal Lucter (2713 - NOW) National Culture & Art Kalopian Heritage Geography Lessons Kalopian Cities National Economy National Military Miscellaneous Kalopian Politics Election History Newspaper ---- Category:Nations